1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools, and more particularly the present invention relates to levels, wherein a supplemental scale is provided in coincident sliding arrangement on a level body for making extended measurements therefrom.
2. General Background and Prior Art
Carpenters and like handy-men often are required to make a measurement and hold the ruler perfectly level at the same time. This is important, since the measurement along a wall, for example, will only be accurate if in fact the rule is held directly parallel with the floor (i.e., in a level position). Several devices have attempted to solve this problem and some of these prior art devices have been awarded U.S. Patents. A listing of some prior art devices known to applicant is provided in the following table.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Date ______________________________________ 683,254 A. Delin Sept. 24, 1901 1,026,579 C. R. Hauke May 14, 1912 1,119,450 E. O. Parr Dec. 1, 1914 1,221,777 A. Uney Apr. 3, 1917 1,629,829 C. O. Linn May 24, 1927 1,844,762 H. W. Hilton Feb. 9, 1932 2,551,524 L. J. Bullivant May 1, 1951 2,878,569 R. R. Metrulis Mar. 24, 1959 3,492,737 C. J. Swanson Feb. 3, 1970 ______________________________________
3. General Discussion of the Present Invention
The present invention solves the prior art problems and shortcomings in a simple and inexpensive manner. The present invention provides a combination level and rule, with a rule being slideable on the level body and having a scale thereupon. The body of the level is likewise provided with a scale, with the two scales being addable together to get a desired reading. The level body is provided with a plurality of conventional leveling elements which can be for example, tubes of liquid having bubbles therein. The bubble assuming a central position in the tube when the level is in a perfectly parallel position with the earth surface.
The present invention provides on the level body which has the leveling elements and a scale in ascending substantially equally spaced order from one end to the other thereof. There is further provided a second sliding ruler attached and mounted upon the leval body in sliding relationship thereto. The second scale is likewise sequentially and equally spaced along the sliding rule portion of the device.